


【德哈】He is a Hero

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *私设如山，剧情需要OOC*一切不属于我*Lofter ID：祎浔
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【德哈】He is a Hero

1

从加入凤凰社的那一刻起，哈利就从未畏惧过死亡。

他是个孤儿，在这种战争年间，孤儿很常见。在他11岁的时候凤凰社从孤儿院将他带走，让他和一群差不多大的孩子一起接受训练。6年后，他成为了凤凰社中的一名特工。

凤凰社里的特工分为两种，一种是哈利这样的，6年前已经被抹掉了原有的身份，擅长各种变身咒模仿技巧和调制复方汤剂，潜伏进如今当权的黑巫师的各处势力中，进行暗杀或者窃取信息的行动。另一种则是凤凰社在外吸收的间谍，多数都是保留原本的身份和职位，负责提供信息和协助行动。

和权势抗衡的事情是要靠人命堆出来的，哈利深知此事，也从留恋过生命。比起把自己当成人，他更喜欢把自己当成机器中的一枚齿轮。齿轮没有过去也没有未来，更不需要希望和感情。他只需要完成属于自己的任务，当一枚称职的齿轮就好。惜命更是齿轮不需要的情感，当了5年的特工后，当初和哈利一起培训的人至少消失了一半。他们消失得无声无息，甚至连尸骨都未曾留下。

这也将是他的未来，哈利明白，所以他不需要害怕死亡，他甚至在心中默默等待着那一刻的到来，因为这是他必然的结局。

2

不要命的结果就是任务完成度极高，同时也经常进医院。

最严重的一次，哈利是被活下来的队友扛回来的，身上多处骨折，在圣芒戈里躺了整整一个月。

圣芒戈是凤凰社专属的医院，专门接收受伤或者生病的特工和间谍们。这里有特别的保密魔咒，进来之后特工和间谍们无需掩饰自己的身份，也无需担心外面的世界，是他们唯一能真正放松休息的地方。

那一个月是哈利难得的假期，也是在那次住院，他认识了德拉科·马尔福。

那时哈利刚可以下床走动，他遇到德拉科时，对方正一只手绑着支架挂在脖子上和治疗师们讨价还价，要求治疗师再给他检查一次。

“医生，你一定要给我检查一下肋骨，我的肋骨一定断了。”

治疗师不耐烦地瞪了他一眼：“马尔福先生，你的肋骨要是断了，你现在绝对不可能坐在这里跟我说话。”他转头就看见站在门口的哈利，脸上终于露出一点笑意，“波特先生！劳烦你还要自己来拿药。”

圣芒戈里的医生都是凤凰社的人，对于凤凰社里出名的特工还是非常有好感的。治疗师热情地把准备好的魔药递给哈利，然后在哈利离开的时候把那个烦人的金发家伙一起赶了出去。

在那条闪烁着白炽灯的走廊上，这个奇怪的金发家伙和哈利攀谈了起来。

事后哈利特意去留意过他能接触到的特工名单，没有看到德拉科·马尔福的名字，他猜想，对方应该是有双重身份的间谍。

德拉科是一个健谈的人，走廊的一半还没走完，就把自己会在圣芒戈的原因交代得一干二净。哈利倒是没有怎么相信，他们都接受过沟通技巧的训练，主动提供自己的信息去获得对方的信任也是一种套话的方式。他只是低着头，在德拉科说话的间隙中应和几声。

“我知道你，凤凰社的王牌特工，这里应该没几个人不认识你。”德拉科扬起眉笑着，“你知道吗？甚至有人在背后偷偷称你为救世主，因为有好几个重要任务全是靠你才能够成功。”

哈利皱皱眉，没有说话。

“你完成的那几个任务很有名，都把我给听傻了，哇……怎么能有人这么不要命？”德拉科惊呼起来，下意识想要挥手，可惜手被支架给固定住了。

哈利的脸上终于有一丝动容，他转头看着德拉科：“一切以任务为优先，要是怕死的话，你为什么还要加入凤凰社？”

他们已经走到走廊分叉口，哈利决定无论德拉科朝哪个方向走，自己一定要选择相反的方向。

“我加入凤凰社是因为想看到新的世界。”德拉科仿佛没有听出哈利话里的责问，临分开前还在对他说：“要看到新的世界，当然是要活下去呀。”

3

第二天，哈利从相熟的护士嘴里听到关于马尔福的故事。

虽然没人知道他的任务和外面的身份，但是作为这里的常客，没几个圣芒戈的医疗人员不认识德拉科。

“他是我见过最怕死的人，梅林，一点小伤都要来看，割个手指都恨不得要住院，真当我们这里是家庭医生吗？”护士一边给哈利换药，一边翻了个白眼。

虽然圣芒戈特有的保密魔法能让特工和间谍们安心地在这里养伤，但是为了安全，很多人还是尽可能的不来。

另一个护士插嘴：“他一看就是个公子哥，从小没吃过什么苦。”

换药的护士点点头：“若不是生在这种年代，估计是享福的一辈子，也不知道是怎么在凤凰社里待下来的。”她抬头看看哈利，“你能跟他多学学那种惜命的精神，也不用隔三差五来这里陪我们聊天。”

哈利笑了笑，说：“不是一类人。”

一个月后哈利出院，回到了凤凰社里。其他同伴已经完成了下一个任务，刚刚从外面回来。

同时给他带回来一个坏消息。

“弗雷德死了，为了掩护乔治他暴露了自己的位置，被人直接用恶咒杀死。”他其中一个队友赫敏·格兰杰说，“罗恩和乔治在回程上哭了一路。”

弗雷德，乔治，和罗恩，小时候来自同一家孤儿院，外加一起长大，他们几乎亲如家人。哈利不喜欢在凤凰社里寻找战友以外的情感关系，但他不会妨碍其他人这么做。弗雷德和乔治结拜成了兄弟，赫敏和罗恩在偷偷谈恋爱。他们会幻想胜利后的新生活，也会计划未来的道路。

也许他们这样才是正常的，正常人都会思考未来，也会怕死，更会为死亡感到悲伤和恐惧。

而哈利只是愣了愣，然后对着赫敏点点头：“那你记得通知上面，安排好他的后事。”

其实也就是收拾收拾弗雷德的宿舍，好让下一个人住进来。他们都是孤儿，凤凰社里生活了十几年，几乎没有外面的亲人与朋友。

赫敏习惯了哈利的冷漠，也不得不习惯这种时不时就要面对同伴死亡的事实。她没多说什么，只是低着头去安排弗雷德的后事。

几个相熟的特工给弗雷德在凤凰社的宿舍后院里举行了一个简陋的追悼会。他的遗体和魔杖遗失在战场上，个人物品被凤凰社清走烧掉，唯一留下来的，是深藏在凤凰社档案库中的一纸记录，和他留在乔治那里忘了拿走的一枚耳钉。

耳钉被他们偷偷埋在一棵树下，没有留下任何痕迹。哈利在树底下送上一朵白色百合，他在追悼会还未结束的时候就提前离开，匆匆赶去进行下一个任务。

4

不知道他最后会死在哪里？

哈利无聊的时候，会思考这个无聊的问题。

最大的可能性是死在战场上，或者是黑巫师的地盘上。战争形势已经进入白热化的阶段，对方面对疑似凤凰社的人毫不留情，一旦有一点怀疑就立刻灭杀。黑巫师们宁可错杀一百，也不放过一个。

他在最近的几个任务里都是惊险逃脱，最后一次为了掩护队友，直接被摔成了脑震荡。

唯一好处是，又可以在圣芒戈里躺半个月，当是忙里偷闲。

只是很不巧，他又碰上了那个马尔福。

德拉科这次是因为刀伤住进来，大腿上被捅了一刀，贯穿前后。这不是小伤，但若是放在哈利身上，他可能连圣芒戈都不会来。

马尔福大少爷还特地借了个轮椅，一个人转着轮椅在住院楼层里到处闲逛。他看到哈利后，就不请自来地钻进他房间。

“脑震荡？从三楼摔下来？竟然只摔了个脑震荡？”德拉科叼着根没点燃的烟，佩服地感叹道，“要是我，人早就没了。”

他回头冲病房外看了一眼，没看到任何护士，就立刻关上门从口袋里掏出一盒烟：“要吗？”

哈利拒绝。

“介意我抽吗？”

哈利犹豫了一下，这次没有拒绝。他躺在床上没法下地，否则一动脑袋会立刻感到晕眩和想吐。就算是他不答应，德拉科硬要抽烟的话，自己也无法阻止。

德拉科把轮椅转到病房窗边，他迅速点燃烟深深吸了一口，对着半开的窗外吐出白色烟雾：“你不抽烟吗？”

“我会抽，但没瘾。”哈利半闭着眼睛昏昏欲睡，心里的防备不由自主地松懈下来，“任务需要的时候可以抽。”

“你有别的爱好吗？”德拉科好奇地问。

“没有。”哈利说完一顿，他努力地想了想，又重复了一遍：“没有。”

“那你的人生有何乐趣？”

“乐趣？我为什么需要乐趣？”哈利睁开眼，感到有些困惑，“我只需要完成任务就好。”

“嘶……”德拉科深深吸了口气，指间的烟头朝窗外飘着烟雾，“不愧是头号特工，冷血无情，怪不得凤凰社爱死你。”

冷血无情？

哈利想了想：“嗯，冷血无情。”

5

魔法界的战乱已经进入最后的阶段，黑魔法势力节节败退，对凤凰社的防备越来越严厉。凤凰社里的特工和间谍们消失的速度倏然加快，哈利身边认识的同伴们逐个消失。乔治在一次任务后没有回来，罗恩则受了重伤，能否恢复还是个未知数。赫敏偷偷去圣芒戈探望罗恩，回到宿舍后见到刚从外面带着一身血来的哈利，女孩忍不住对他哭了起来。

“你是对的。”她说，“不去想完成任务以外的事情，也许就能平静一点。”

哈利换了身衣服坐在她的面前，赫敏主动拿出魔杖帮他治疗身上的伤。哈利不知道该说什么，只能默默地伸出手让她念愈合咒。

赫敏安静了一会儿，又问：“我一直很好奇，你期待胜利吗？”

哈利抬眼看她。

“我的意思，你看起来对未来似乎没有任何期待，尤其是在任务中，每次都像是不要命一样。”女孩突然笑了一声，“但你却每次都能回来。”

哈利没有说话，赫敏低着头帮他治疗完身上的伤，抬起头时眼眶里闪烁着泪光。

“抱歉，我不是这个意思，我只是有点……”

“我明白。”哈利安慰她，“我当然期待胜利，和你们每一个人一样……我只是没在期待自己参与庆祝胜利。”

他有预感，未来那个最为重要的刺杀行动，一定会交给他来完成。

赫敏手中的动作一顿，明显也是想到了同一件事情。她面容忧愁，可是没一会儿又突然笑了起来：“我能不能活到那一天也是个问题，替你担心反倒是多虑了。”

最后她说：“到时候临走的时候，记得让我看看你。”

6

哈利最终还是趁着夜色去圣芒戈看了一眼罗恩，对方躺在重症病房中，仪器和治疗魔咒布满全身，不知道何时才能醒来。

离开的时候哈利在住院区听到一个熟悉的声音，他难得生出一丝好奇心，敲门走进了那间病房。

“哟，我们的救世主。”德拉科没有躺在病床上，而是坐在窗边的椅子上喝着一瓶颜色奇怪的魔药，“你是专程来看我的吗？”

他面色红润神色飞扬，金色的短发在室内的灯光下闪耀着光芒，看不出身上哪里有伤。哈利皱着眉看他：“你这次是什么伤？”

“没什么，小病。”德拉科放下手中空荡荡的玻璃瓶。

只是他忘了病例就挂在病床的床尾板上，哈利拿起来翻开，上面的病因是“中毒”。

“中毒？你被人投毒了？”哈利没忍住问道，“发生什么事？”

“别担心，有圣芒戈在，这点小毒怕什么。”德拉科避而不答，哈利知道是自己多嘴，也没有继续追问。德拉科站起来拍拍自己的病床：“我在这里很无聊，陪我聊两句再走。”

哈利坐在床尾，安静地等待德拉科的开场白。

“哎……别这么沉重，弄得我都不知道该说什么。”德拉科看见他的表情，突然一笑，“这都快胜利了，应该开心点。”

哈利点点头，给了他一个勉强的笑容。

“你这也太敷衍了。”德拉科靠在床边，手中玩着小指上的尾戒，那是个银色的铂金戒指，似乎一直戴在他的手上，“一切即将结束，你不开心吗？”

“开心。”哈利回答，这倒是真话，据说他的父母也是死在黑巫师的手下。何况能结束战争，他想没有谁会不开心。

“你以后决定干什么？”德拉科又问，“听说一切结束后，凤凰社的所有人可以自行决定留下或者离开。”

“没想过。”哈利依然实话实说，他从未考虑过这种事情。

“你这个人怎么死气沉沉的，明明看起来年纪还没有我大。”德拉科感叹着，“年轻人，活跃起来！”

他伸手就要掐哈利的脸蛋，哈利下意识抬手挡住，反手一扭抓住德拉科的手。

“哎哎哎松手松手……痛痛痛……”德拉科连忙抽出手，“你怎么一点情趣都没有？”

哈利顿了顿，小声地说：“抱歉。”

过了一会儿，他难得问了德拉科一个问题：“你很期待未来吗？”

“当然期待。”德拉科笑起来，“未来什么都有，庆典，生机，自由，还有喝不完的酒。我的目标就是活到看见这一切的那天，和朋友尽情地碰杯，与爱人无惧地亲吻！”

他放下扬起来的手看向哈利：“你也应该期待这一天。”

哈利假模假样地点点头。

德拉科自然看出来他的真实情感，他不满地皱起眉：“你这个人太无趣了。”他突然凑近哈利，“我猜你连自，慰都没试过，只有没有尝过性的人，才会觉得生无可恋。”

哈利愣在那里脑子还没转过弯，不等他脸上突然升高的热度降下来，德拉科就跳下床，匆匆地把他拉到病房内的洗手间里锁上门。

“你要干什么？”

哈利警惕地看着他，却没想到德拉科把他推到墙上从背后压住他，哈利还没来得及反抗，德拉科的手就直接钻进了他的裤子里。

哈利头皮一麻，趴在墙上一动不敢动。德拉科手里用着劲，嘴边贴在他耳边沙哑着嗓音嘲笑道：“一看就是个雏儿，估计牵涉到性的任务，凤凰社都没派你去过。”

德拉科手上的戒指冰凉地刺激着他，哈利紧闭双眼，没一会儿就射在德拉科的手上。德拉科的身体紧压在他背后，身下的变化也一览无遗。哈利以为他还有下一步举动，没想到对方却突然放开他，抽出魔杖给两个人念清洁咒。

“我不欺负雏儿。”他脸上满是欠揍的坏笑，“回家睡觉吧，小男孩。”

7

哈利作为头号特工，接触到的都是凤凰社的高层。他连查了三天马尔福的身份，也依然没有查到任何信息。但他们习惯了离开圣芒戈就不再提圣芒戈里发生过的事情，没过几天，哈利就把马尔福抛到脑后，继续投身于下一个任务中。

很快，他就接到了那个最重要的任务。

胜败就在此一战，凤凰社特别让哈利训练了一个月，并且告诉他一切都已经安排好，到时候会有人协助他的行动。哈利的目标只有一个，刺杀对方的掌权者——伏地魔。

临走前，赫敏带给他一个好消息。

“罗恩醒了，虽然还要治疗很久，但至少这是一个好开端。”赫敏满脸高兴，“这是一个好的预兆，你会成功回来的。”

“成功就够了……”哈利替他们感到高兴，不忍败坏赫敏的心情，嘴里的话在舌尖上转了一个弯，“我会努力回来的。”

前期潜入十分顺利，黑魔法的势力已经接近溃败，凤凰社安插了十几年的卧底全部都开始行动。哈利化身为一名不起眼的食死徒——伏地魔的跟随者，跟在接应他的人身后，低头走进会议大厅。这里是黑魔法势力最后的据点，里面布满了防御魔法，哈利甚至连复方汤剂都没有喝，用自己原本的样子进入大厅。

他悄悄抬头，伏地魔就坐在大厅里的主位上，离他有一段距离。伏地魔一身黑袍，身边左右站着两名下属。

哈利一愣，立刻垂眼低头，遮住眼中的惊涛骇浪——他竟然看到德拉科·马尔福。

能站在伏地魔身边的，必定是他最信任的下属。但能多次进入圣芒戈而没触发警报的，也必然是凤凰社最忠心的成员。哈利不知道德拉科究竟是哪一种，也不知道德拉科有没有认出他来。他偷偷从袖子里滑出魔杖，握在手中做好准备。

“这是最后一批忠心的食死徒，黑魔王大人，他们愿意保护您离开。”

“很好，德拉科，去检查一下。”

伏地魔招招手，德拉科鞠躬应声，走到他们这一批人前一个一个掀开帽子检查。他的动作看起来傲慢而无礼，和圣芒戈里的那个人完全不像同一个人。

轮到哈利的时候，哈利脸上看似镇定，但手中紧紧抓住了魔杖。德拉科扯开他的帽子，粗暴地用手指抬起他的下巴，眼神轻蔑地看他。

“哼，怎么都是些没用的废物。”

哈利紧握拳头，随时准备反击。德拉科却只是不经意地放开他，然后站在他身边转身向伏地魔汇报：“没什么问题，大人。”

他紧挨着哈利，两个人手臂贴着手臂。哈利不知道他有什么打算，只能低下头装作惶恐。

伏地魔从座位上站起来，慢悠悠地开口：“那……最后一次检查。”

哈利突然发觉德拉科在拿他的魔杖，他心中警惕却不敢抬头，过了一会儿，又感觉到手中被塞进了另一根魔杖。哈利抚摸着魔杖的纹路，笔直光滑，是德拉科的魔杖。他顿时吃惊，手中的力道松懈下来，属于他的魔杖被德拉科在巫师袍的遮掩下，偷偷抢走。

德拉科要干什么？

哈利还没来得及思考这个问题，他就听到伏地魔说：“我知道凤凰社安插了不少人在这里，就在我们这间大厅里。所以在临走之前，我们要做最后一个检查……”

他突然念咒，大厅里有个别人的魔杖突然发出刺眼的光芒。哈利立刻低头，看见自己手中的魔杖安然无恙，但他依旧看见了刺眼的光——来自德拉科手中的魔杖。

“好好活下去。”德拉科唇间微动，不等哈利反应过来他猛地就朝伏地魔冲去，举起魔杖向伏地魔发出咒语。伏地魔一抬手，轻而易举地将德拉科掀到地上，暴躁地又连着施出好几个恶咒。

“竟然是你……德拉科·马尔福，你不自量力！”

恶咒接二连三地打在德拉科的身上，撕心裂肺的尖叫声响彻整个大厅，哈利站在原地一动不动，就像其他人一样，甚至连看也没多看一眼。

8

这种事情，他早已经历过无数次。

暴露部分同伴，给另一个特工行动的机会，是一种战术。哈利做过躺在地上的人，也做过被拉出来负责折磨的那个人。一旦开始行动，他们唯一的目标就是完成交给自己的任务，至于队友的安全，也只能在任务完成后才可以空出一点心思想一想。

这里不止德拉科一人暴露，所有人顿时乱成一团，咒语满屋子乱飞，尖叫声和打斗声响彻整个大厅。哈利谨慎地在混乱中向伏地魔靠近，嘴里无声地数着秒，计算着最佳偷击时刻。

“……9，8，7……4，3……”

德拉科的尖叫在他的耳边晃荡，可没一会儿又沉寂下去。哈利连忙抬头看去，见到地上的金发男人已经陷入了昏迷。

伏地魔高高举起魔杖，愤怒地发出咒语：“阿瓦达……”

“马尔福！”哈利突然大声呼喊，他用力一跃，不顾什么战术什么最佳攻击时间，冲到伏地魔面前打掉他的魔咒，暴露自己和伏地魔正面对战起来。

9

最终伏地魔被哈利·波特杀死，凤凰社获得了胜利，魔法界历经二十年的黑暗统治后，终于重见光明。

哈利第一次在任务中途擅自离开，他抱着德拉科冲进圣芒戈，嘴里慌乱地大喊着让治疗师们来抢救。

可两天两夜的抢救过后，哈利却只迎来一个被时间静止魔咒包裹起来的人。

德拉科安静地沉睡着，睡在他最经常住的那张病床上，毫无声息。

“马尔福先生收到数个恶咒攻击，还能保持身体存活已经是奇迹，但能不能苏醒，我们……我们一定会尽全力……”

所有人都不理解为何波特会对这个素昧平生的间谍那么上心，这可不像是他一贯的作风。圣芒戈的治疗师们低着头，没把话说完。病房的另一边站着凤凰社的人，他们着急地看着哈利，催促他赶紧回去主持大局。

“嗯。”哈利沉默地看着床上的金发男人，从椅子上站起来对治疗师们说，“我还有事，那他就拜托你们照顾了。”

后来哈利还去看过一次罗恩，赫敏陪在罗恩的身边给他喂饭。罗恩能够从床上坐起来吃饭，已经远远超出治疗师们的预期。

“治疗师说他还要恢复半年，等罗恩恢复好，我们两个人就退出凤凰社。”赫敏麻利地收拾着饭碗，脸上带着对未来怀有期许的愉悦，“凤凰社原本就是一个不应该出现的组织，我想进入魔法部，那里才是真正能改变一切的地方。”

她转头看向哈利：“你准备去哪？”

“我哪里也不去。”哈利说，“我原本就没想过要离开。”

他甚至没想到自己会活到此刻，他多年前就做好了死亡的准备，可最后奔赴死亡的那个人却仍旧不是他。

10

哈利·波特成了人人皆知的英雄，他接下凤凰社，将凤凰社解散重组，变成抵抗黑魔法的民间组织。圣芒戈终见天日，成为著名的魔法医院。

战争时期的过往和隐秘纷纷随着逝去的硝烟而沉寂，离开的特工和间谍们改头换面甚至是消除记忆，向各自的理想和未来四处奔去。消失的名字和档案被炉火烧成灰烬，一切不可言说的机密洒遍大海，在白色海浪的翻滚中和深蓝色的海水混为一体。

唯有圣芒戈那间病房里一直都躺着一个人，5年以来一直被时间静止的魔咒包裹着，时间在他身上停止，一切世间纷扰似乎都与他无关。

哈利坐在床边的椅子上，低头看着沉睡的德拉科。

负责德拉科的治疗师在他身边犹豫不决地说：“上周治疗小组又尝试了一套方案，但仍旧……失败了。马尔福先生的大脑其实已经停止运作，完全是靠时间静止魔咒在维持身体运作。”

哈利扭头：“你的意思是……”

治疗师不敢继续说话。

其实不用他说哈利也明白，战争时期医疗资源紧张的时候自有一套放弃治疗的规章原则，在哈利手里签过的同意书也不下十份。何况如果德拉科已经脑死亡，就算再拖下去，也没有任何意义。

治疗师突然问：“他有家人吗？”

哈利摇头，他后来终于看到德拉科的档案。德拉科的父母原本是黑魔法的追随者，但被伏地魔发怒杀死，这正是他投靠凤凰社的原因。

“那……”治疗师吞吞吐吐，凤凰社内没有亲人的特工和间谍们，一切由哈利做主。

“停止咒语吧。”哈利冷静地说，“我来签同意书。”

哈利在5年后第一次触摸到德拉科的手，他的肌肤冰凉，和记忆中那个挑着眉笑的金发青年不太一样。

静止时间的咒语消失，覆在德拉科身上的恶咒继续生效，他饱满的肌肤渐渐干枯萎缩，脸上帅气的五官坍塌下去，金色的头发失去光泽变成苍白的灰。

哈利抓着德拉科的手，闭上眼睛不敢再看。等他再睁开眼时，床上的金发男人已经消失不见，只剩下跌落在床上的一身衣服，衣服口袋里的一包烟，和握在哈利手中的一枚铂金戒指。

德拉科·马尔福是凤凰社的间谍，他加入凤凰社五年，在关键的一战中做出伟大的牺牲。但他的名字和其他凤凰社间谍一样，将永远封存在凤凰社最机密的文档中，掩盖在纷乱的尘土之下，永远不见天日。

11

那包烟是德拉科一直揣在口袋里的烟，放了五年，想也知道肯定是不能抽了。

但这包烟跟着德拉科一直被时间静止的魔咒封存，也许还没过期。哈利回到家里坐在卫生间里的马桶上，突发奇想地从里面抽出一根烟，含在唇间点燃。

烟味很淡，带着一股难闻的潮气。哈利吸着呛人的烟雾，解开裤子拉链手伸进去安抚自己。他很少做这件事情，那次之后依然很少做。他自认没有什么欲望，也没有什么时间和精力。至今他依然住在凤凰社的宿舍里，只是搬了一个独立套间。他对待下属还是一贯的理智而疏远，凤凰社里新加入的小孩不清楚他的过往，有人会私下喊他冷酷大魔王。哈利知道这件事，他觉得讽刺又好笑，却没管过，而是任由他们说去。

哈利的手中用着力，他的脑海中闪现过很多画面，唯独没有那一晚。他记得自己紧张地闭上了眼睛，并没有记下什么画面。耳边的话语随风消逝，触感在时间的长河里散成碎片，剩下的唯有那点金属的冰凉。他努力地去回忆起德拉科的面容，可除了那对幽深的灰色眼眸之外，哈利什么也没想起来。

抽完一根烟，没有任何事情发生。哈利失落地拉上裤子，依旧觉得活着了无生趣。

12

哈利·波特领导凤凰社保卫魔法界逾几十年，在他58岁的时候，哈利决定退出凤凰社，把社长的位置交给下一任接班人。

办理交接手续的时候哈利突然想起一件事，他让秘书约见自己的律师，在办公室里留下第一份遗嘱。

秘书小姐跟着哈利工作了七八年，算是他的一名粉丝。她红着眼对哈利说：“社长，你还那么年轻，明明还可以留在凤凰社里至少20年。”

哈利摆弄着手中的烟盒，铂金尾戒在他手指上反射着银色光芒。他和善地笑起来，语气里带着些自嘲：“我们这一代人谁不是一身病痛？哪还活得到寿终正寝的时候？”哈利敲敲烟盒，抖落出一根烟放进嘴里，“何况我还抽了几十年烟，肯定要再少活十年。”

律师按着程序记录下哈利的遗嘱，到最后一步的时候，他问哈利：“波特先生，你想记录下墓志铭吗？”

“墓志铭？”

哈利一时半会没什么想法，秘书突然在边上说：“He's a hero.社长，这句怎么样？”

“我又不是张扬的人，写这种东西干什么？”哈利笑起来，他宁可什么也不写。可是下一秒他又抚摸着手上的铂金戒指，嘴里默念着那句话：“He was a hero……”

秘书想想也对，正准备提出其他建议时，哈利却突然打断她说：“就这句吧，我很喜欢，后面我再加一句。”

13

伟大的救世英雄哈利·波特在家中独自逝世，享年83岁。对于一个人类来说已算是晚年，可对于一个巫师来说，这个年纪实在太年轻。

他保卫魔法界将近40年，退休后的日子里却深居简出，除了一套小公寓之外，什么也没有。用哈利·波特本人的话来说是——“没想过其他事情。”

唯一跌破世人眼镜的是刻在他墓碑上的两句话，很多人都觉得那两句墓志铭太过狂妄，被一些人诟病很久。但争议过后，又有人说，救世主哈利·波特将自己一生都奉献给了魔法界，他担当得起这两句傲气的话；又或者是这是外人所不理解的，来自救世主的黑色幽默。

埋葬哈利·波特的地方成了纪念公园，每年都有不少人带着百合花去悼念。公园里的向导会告诉他们，救世主一生未婚，没有任何在世的亲人，死后他的财产根据遗嘱全部捐给他长大的孤儿院和凤凰社，陪伴他下葬的，只有手上那枚戴了几十年的铂金戒指。

游客们纷纷默哀，他们低头便可看见刻在白色墓碑上那两句著名而充满争议的墓志铭——

He was a hero.

Who doesn't love a hero?

——FIN——


End file.
